Glee Cast
Glee is an American musical comedy-drama television series that airs on Fox. It focuses on a high school show choir, also known as a glee club, set within the fictional William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio.[1] A pilot episode of the show was broadcast after American Idol on May 19, 2009,[2] and the first season began airing on September 9, 2009 on Wednesdays.[3] On September 21, 2009, Fox officially gave a back order for nine more episodes that will begin airing April 13, 2010 with the show moving to Tuesday nights.[4] On January 11, 2010, Fox President, Kevin Reilly announced at the Television Critics Association winter press tour that Glee has been renewed for a second season.[5] The show was created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan, and was originally envisioned as a film rather than a TV series. Murphy selects all music featured within the series himself, and intends to maintain a balance between show tunes and chart hits. The broadcast of the pilot episode averaged 10 million viewers. Critical response was mixed, with The New York Times' Alessandra Stanley highlighting the episode's unoriginality and stereotyped characters, but praising the showmanship and talent of the cast. The Daily News's David Hinckley opined that the show was imperfect and implausible but "potentially heartwarming", while USA Today's Robert Bianco noted casting and tone problems, but commented positively on the show's humour and musical performances. Mary McNamara for the Los Angeles Times wrote that the show had a wide audience appeal, calling it: "the first show in a long time that's just plain full-throttle, no-guilty-pleasure-rationalizations-necessary fun". As of 2010, Glee has been popular in many continents most likely, Asia. Glee also revived forgoten songs. Guest Stars *'Britney Spears' as herself *'Josh Groban' as himself *'Kristin Chenoweth' as April Rhodes - Two Episodes *'Sarah Drew' as Suzy Pepper *'Anna Camp' as Candace Dystra *'Zack Weinstein' as Sean Fretthold *'Whit Hertford' as Dakota Stanley Songs The Music, Volume 1 (2009) # Don't Stop Beleivin' # Can't Fight This Feeling # Gold Digger # Take A Bow # Bust Your Windows # Taking Chances # Alone (featuring Kristin Chenoweth) # Maybe This Time (featuring Kristin Chenoweth) # Somebody To Love # Hate On Me # No Air # You Keep Me Hangin' On # Keep Holding On # Bust A Move # Sweet Caroline # Dancing With Myself # Defying Gravity # I Say A Little Prayer # Last Name (featuring Kristin Chenoweth) # Mercy # I Wanna Sex You Up # On My Own # Rehab # Leaving On A Jet Plane # Push It The Music, Volume 2 (2009) # Proud Mary # Endless Love # I'll Stand By You # Don't Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl # Crush # You're Having My Baby # Lean On Me # Don't Make Me Over # Imagine # True Colors # Jump # Smile # And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going # Don't Rain On My Parade # You Can't Always Get What You Want # My Life Would Suck Without You # Halo/Walking On Sunshine # Its My Life/Confessions pt.2 # Bootylicious # Thong Song # I Could Have Danced All Night # Papa Don't Preach # Hair/Crazy In Love # Last Christmas The Music, The Power Of Madonna (2010) # Express Yourself # Borderline/Open Your Heart # Vogue # Like A Virgin # 4 Minutes # What It Feels Like For A Girl # Like A Prayer # Burning Up The Music, Volume 3 (2010) # Hello Goodbye # Gives You Hell # Hello # A House Is Not A Home # One Less Bell To Answer # Beautifull # Home (featuring Kristin Chenoweth) # Physical (featuring Olivia Newton-Jonh) # Total Eclipse Of The Heart # The Lady Is A Tramp # One # Rose's Turn # Dream On # Safety Dance # I Dreamed A Dream # Loser # Give Up The Funk # Beth # Poker Face # Bad Romance # Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love # Fire (featuring Kristin Chenoweth) # Ice Ice Baby # U Can't Touch This # Run Joey Run # Jessie's Girl # The Boy Is Mine # Dream A Little Dream # Funny Girl # Shout It Out Loud # Another One Bites The Dust # Tell Me Something Good # Good Vibrations # Its A Man's Man's Man's World # Hello, I Love You # Highway To Hell The Music, Journey To Regionals (2010) # Faithfully # Anyway You Want It # Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' # Don't Stop Beleivin' # Bohemian Rhapsody # To Sir With Love # Over The Rainbow Season 2 # Empire State Of Mind # Telephone # Billionaire # Listen # What I Did For Love # I'm A Slave 4 U (featuring Britney Spears) # Me Against The Music # ...Baby One More Time # Stronger # Toxic # The Only Exception Category:Glee Category:Singers Category:Best Articles on this Wiki